Ami Ennemis
by Zangetsugaara
Summary: Song-fic. Kanon pense a son jumeau, et a leurs relations catastrophique. Oui, mais voilà, il semblerai qu'il est trop attendu. Arrive-t-il trop tard?


Amis – Ennemis La chanson est de _Nadiya__ –__Amie Ennemie. _

Les personnages sont a _Masami Kurumada. _

Seul La fiction est a moi, Sur ce bonne lecture . ^^

* * *

Étrange existence

** On ne peut pas dire que notre vie est normal. Toutes les illusions du monde n'ont rien a voir avec notre vie. Après tout ne sommes nous pas chevaliers ? Chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais soyons franc, pour des frères, jumeaux de surcroît notre vie un foutoir, autant pour toi que pour moi. _  
_**

_Quoi que l'on pense, Dans nos cœurs, Coulent les mêmes peurs_

**Cela a toujours était le cas. Les mêmes peurs , les mêmes ambitions quoique un peu plus violente dans mon cas. Parlons -en de nos peurs , toi, tu les refoulent au plus profond de toi avec toutes la haine et la violence que tu peut ressentir, résultat des courses? une double personnalité qui n'est faite que de ces sentiments que tu te refuse a éprouvé ! Moi je suis plus comme _Lui_, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Je préfère laisser les autres avoir peur, ou transformés ça en autre choses. Mais pas toi,non, tu es avant le grand chevalier des gémeaux est il n'y as pas de place pour la peur et la colère si tu veut rester aussi lumineux aux yeux des autres. _  
_**

_Nos robes de poupées, Tous nos secrets, Oubliés, Quelque chose a changé_

**Nous qui partagions tout, nos déboires, nos aventures, nos plus secrètes blessures avant, ça ne compte plus? il semblerai que non. On a oubliés ce que c'était être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Qu'es qui as nous a changé? dis moi... **

_Plus rien n'est comme avant, Tout est différent  
_

**On as changé, du tout au tout. Toi la Lumière est moi l'Ombre. Contrairement a ce que tu peut pensé je n'ai jamais était seul dans l'ombre, il y avait Aphrodite et Angelo. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Saga! pour moi ils valent bien plus que n'importe quel Aioros.**

_Tout doucement, le temps nous séparent  
_

**C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes séparés. Avec le temps, toi a gauche et moi a droite, mais une part de toi reste lié a moi, peut être es ce cela qui te dérange le plus chez _Lui_ en réalité. Notre ressemblance.  
**

_Et s'envole et s'envole, Pour un jour changer l'histoire ,Un jour amies, l'autre ennemies_

**Au début nous étions frères mais Aujourd'hui regarde nous ! Nous sommes tout juste des étrangers l'un pour l'autre !**

_Être amies ennemies, Le temps nous a désunies  
_

**Petit a petit au fils des années, ont as changés , dire que je n'est pas voulu que tout redevienne comme quand ont était gosse serai mentir mais il n'était pas question que je fasse le premier pas !**

_Is it right or wrong ? Chopin play the song, There is no one to blame,So we can play the game_

**Es ce qu'on a eu tords ? C'est pas ça qui manque ! Et on est les seuls a pouvoir se blâmé car c'est notre faute si maintenant on en est là. Juste notre faute. **

_La même innocence, La même enfance_

**Je me rappel comment c'était avant, On riait , on jouait on pleurait...Et tu me disait que bientôt je n'aurai plus à être dans l'ombre...Quelque part tu as raison à présent je ne le suis plus ...mais je ne me sent pas bien à cet place...je ne sais pas ce que je veut pas vrai ?**

_Tout semblait, Nous unir à jamais, Mais vingt ans plus tard, Tout nous sépare  
_

**Ont aurai pu être a deux dans cette Lumière, on aurai pu être deux sur tout les tableaux ! Mais 20 ans plus tard c'est tout juste si on s'adresse la parole ! Mais le pire c'est que ça n'as pas l'air de te déranger...**

_Notre cœur A changé de regard_

**Dès fois j'aimerai revoir tes yeux pleins de bonheur, pétillant de vie, toujours heureux de me voir, mais je ne me leur pas, je sais bien que je n'arrive plus qu'a assombrir ton regard, tu te fait froid et dur quand je m'approche, J'ai cru l'autre jour, voir de la douleur dans tes orbes océan mais je n'ai fait que rêver. Pas vrai ?  
**

_Il ne reste plus rien, Qu'un air de Chopin  
_

**Il ne reste plus rien de nous? juste des coquilles vides qui se ressemble.**

_Tout doucement ,Le temps nous sépare, Et s'envole et s'envole, Un jour amies, l'autre ennemies_

**Plus les jours passent plus les autres me voit comme il te voyait a notre adolescence mais je te fois t'enfoncer dans l'Ombre, j'aimerai te dire que sa me fait peur, peur de te voir de nouveau sombrer a cause de moi mais une petite voix me dit que ce n'est pas si mal qu'a ton tour tu sache se qu'on peut ressentir dans l'obscurité. Je préfère l'écouté c'est plus facile...même si j'ai surement tord.  
**

_Être amies ennemies,Au fil de la mélodie  
_

**Encore Aujourd'hui tu es absent, je ne t'entrevois plus que dans notre temple est encore, juste une ou deux secondes.**

_Être amies ennemies,Le temps nous a désunies  
_

**Je ne te reconnais vraiment plus, mais personne ne semble le voir ! Personne ne voit que tu n'est plus que l'ombre de toi même, Mais comme a mon habitude j'écoute la voix qui me dit « tu te fait des idées »**

_Is it right or wrong ?Chopin play the song  
_

**Es ce que nous avons eu raison de nous éloignés , de ne plus nous parlait ? Je ne pense pas_. _C'est décidé ce soir je vais voir ce qui ne va pas.**

_Le temps nous sépare, Et s'envole et s'envole ,Pour un jour changer l'histoire_

**Je me sens con devant ce temple. Mais si je veut savoir ce que tu as il faut que je rentre, Sans que je ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer le malaise ne fait que s'accroître lorsque je frappe a ta porte. Le silence me répond, je m'apprête a repartir quand je remarque que ton cosmos est faible. Je rentre et je t'appelle mais seul le silence me fait écho. Je me sens mal comme si un lien allait se briser...qu'es ce que tu as fait? et puis je le vois. Là sur la porte de ta salle de bain. Un bout de papier. J'ai pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heure pour savoir que tu la écrit. J'ouvre la porte. Trop vite, trop violemment. Je n'ai pas réfléchis quand j'ai lu « Au revoir Kanon » **

_Tout nous liait A présent tout nous sépare._

* * *

**_Gaara : Pas de meurtre sur ma personne s'il vous plaît ! même si c'est tragique et dramatique je vous en pris ! * suppliante * Par contre vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez ? s'il vous plaît?  
_**


End file.
